Why Do You Like Him?
by The Hooded Menace
Summary: Shikamaru asks Sakura a question that takes a while to answer.


It's I, The Hooded Menace, again. I'm on a Naruto streak, which is odd, as I don't even watch it Oo Oh well, read, review, and all that jazz.

Disclaimer - I do not own the adorable Shikamaru. Or any other character.

**Why Do You Like Him? **

"Why do you like him?"

Sakura was stunned. Shikamaru was supposed to be some sort of genius, and only an idiot would ask such a stupid question. If he was going to ruin the peace and quiet of their cloud watching, he could at least say something intelligent. Why do you like him, indeed! Why wouldn't she like Sasuke? She opened her mouth to make an indignant reply, but he cut her off.

"And the answer cannot be 'because he's Sasuke' or 'why shouldn't I like him?'"

"Fine," Sakura scowled. "I like him because he's –"

"Also, you may not use the words 'strong' or 'handsome'."

"Okay. I like him because he's determined and –"

"'Mysterious' is also banned."

"Shikamaru, will you PLEASE stop doing that?"

"Sorry," he said in a bored tone that had no trace of regret, "I just want to know if you have any real reason for liking him."

"Real reason?" Sakura yelled, "What's wrong with those reasons?"

"For one, they're utterly predictable. Two, excluding determined, those are the top words girls use when talking about their troublesome little crushes. The ones that last about, oh, a week. And three, those words could apply to anyone. Like Neji, for example."

"What words would you like me to use, then, O Master of Romance?" she icily replied. "Something that you like about him that is more specific to him. But please, not his looks."

"Well, he is good with the Sharingan."

"Itachi is better by far. And Kakashi is good with his."

"As I mentioned earlier, he is determined."

"As is Naruto, Lee, and just about any other ninja I could name."

Sakura was becoming frustrated. "He is able to defend those in need!"

"All ninjas can do that. Besides, I think he's turned his back on those who needed him."

"But why can't I just like him? I don't have to give you any reasons."

Shikamaru glanced at her. "Because I don't think you do like him."

"WHAT?"

"You only have stock reasons. There is no emotional value attached to them. In fact, I doubt you even like him as a person."

Her voice became dangerously low. "You'd better explain."

"But of course. When Sasuke was around, did you find him great company?"

"He was a great member of the team –"

"Not on the team, Sakura. As a person. For example, in a conversation, would he listen to what you had to say?" His voice became softly persuasive. "Did he ask about you? Appreciate you? Make you feel good when he was around? Or, did he reject you?"

"Sasuke's not the talkative –"

"It doesn't have anything to do with being talkative! He could be quiet but still listen to you, respect you, actually care – but he didn't. He only cares about himself and his revenge."

Sakura started to cry. "Why are you saying this, Shikamaru? H-he could change, change and come back to me."

"Because you deserve more, Sakura!" Without realizing it, he stood up and started yelling. "You're a smart, kind person who actually cares about other people! You're someone worth noticing! You deserve so much better than pining after that Uchiha bastard who left you all alone over two years ago!"

As she listened, her tears stopped. "Do you re-really think so?"

A tinge of red colored his cheeks. "Really."

She looked down at her toes for a moment. When she looked up, she looked a bit red as well.

"Shikamaru, you really are a genius," she said, "And you're right. I guess I never saw Sasuke for what he really was. I loved an image, nothing more."

He nodded, feeling drained after the speech he had just given.

"And, anyway, I think I've found something better."

With that, she smiled up at him and he knew.

"Let's get some ramen to finish our conversation over. That is, if it's not too troublesome," she teased.

He took her hand to help her to her feet, and in an instant found his lips colliding with hers. As they parted, Shikamaru whispered tantalizingly in her ear.

"For you, nothing is too troublesome."

They left the field hand-in-hand.


End file.
